


Lost to a Hero

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sephiroth is Cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>power games – “No more terrible disaster could befall your people than for them to fall into the hands of a Hero.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written October of 2009

“What were you expecting Rufus? A tame beast come to your call just because you claimed a mantle?” Feline eyes met angry gray, and there was a smile, cold and dark, as the man straightened from where he’d leaned over the desk. “Of course you weren’t. After all, you’re surrounded by _heroes_ aren’t you? They’re renowned for going their own way.”

“You were never one to go your own way _before_. Why shouldn’t I expect you to give me more of the same?” It was a lie. They both knew it, but he had to throw the barb, see if the bait would be taken. It was. After a fashion.

“I would have thought that my being here was the entire point Rufus.” Again with the smile, that look that said he knew things the young president never would. “It got you where you are, after a fashion. And soon enough it will knock you back into the dirt where you started, no?” 

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t say you didn’t realize.”

”Realize _what_?”

There was a moment of silence, then the black clad figure circled the desk, standing right beside him as he studied his face for signs of a jest, touching his cheek. “Realize that this is only temporary.”

”Of course it’s not temporary. You truly have gone insane if you think that.”

“Oh no, I don’t _think_ it. I know. I’m going to bring this world crashing down around your ears Rufus, but I thought you might like to enjoy it while you had the chance.”

“Nothing about my taking over this company is chance Sephiroth. You were gone for years, you don’t know what’s changed.”

”I know that you still have heroes getting into all kinds of things, still have people tearing holes in your perfect little world that you’re not quick enough to patch. I was one of those once Rufus, I know just how effective it can be to twist and turn that morale. I know how effective a disaster a title of ‘Hero’ can be. Even if they manage to thwart me, do you really think they’ll ever spare _you_? Hardly.”

“And you’re not on my side all of a sudden Sephiroth? What’s that great plan of yours? Take over the world, somehow rip Shinra out of my hands? It will be a very cold day in hell before I’m afraid of you the way my father was.”

He had the gall to laugh then, plainly mocking him as he swept his gloved hand across his eyes in false hilarity. A beat later that same hand had grabbed his chin, jerked him so that he was meeting his eyes properly, the look in them cold and vicious. “No little president, not at all. I’m simply going to _destroy_ everything you hold dear. After all, what did this company ever do for me?”

Just that quickly, the man was moving away, leaving him reeling in his oversized chair. “You’re not going to succeed Sephiroth!”

“Perhaps not Rufus Shinra. But do you really think you will?”

And then he was gone.

The blond refused to admit he was afraid.


End file.
